


Let your hair down, baby

by felisblanco



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-03
Updated: 2009-11-03
Packaged: 2018-10-21 03:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felisblanco/pseuds/felisblanco
Summary: Rapunzel crack based on this first line prompt by twelve_pastels: By the time Jensen's hair was longer than he was tall, he suspected that there might have been something in the wine that the tall stranger had given him at the ball.





	Let your hair down, baby

By the time Jensen's hair was longer than he was tall, he suspected that there might have been something in the wine that the tall stranger had given him at the ball.

Sighing he brushed his hair for the fourth time that night. He didn't know how girls did it - not that he knew any girls with hair THIS long - because having a ton of hair attached to his head was driving him fucking insane. He'd tripped over it more often than he cared to remember, managed to get it entangled in his zipper when he went to pee (and forget about doing number two!) and every time he sat down his head jerked back from the hair getting caught under his butt. He'd tried braiding it but it ended up in an even worse mess and it took him an hour to untangle it. He'd also tried cutting it off but apparently that only made it grow faster. So now he had a mountain of hair shoved into the biggest plastic bag he could find on top of the mane that just kept growing and growing from his head. (Thankfully whatever was happening only applied to the hair on his head. He really didn't want to think about what he'd do if it started growing like this elsewhere.)

He was about to give up for the night and just hope that whatever acid trip he was on that was making him hallucinate about hair of all things, would be over and done with in the morning when he heard someone shouting outside his window. The voice had to be really loud to carry so well all the way up to the fifth floor. Frowning he stood up, hair dragging annoyingly behind him, and walked over to the window to see who the hell was disturbing his planned beauty sleep.

Beaming up at him was the stranger from the Rich People Trying To Sooth Their Conscience Fundraiser Ball (it wasn't actually called that but Jensen thought it fitted) he'd been forced by his mother to attend two nights ago. Jensen blinked. Even if they had done some subtle (this was Texas after all) flirting he'd never thought he'd see the guy again, especially considering he'd suddenly run off without even leaving his phone number. 

"Hello, fair prince," the stranger bellowed. "Let down your hair and I'll..." 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jensen cut him off. "Why are you...?" Something suddenly clicked in his brain. "How did you know about my hair? Did you do this, you son of a bitch? Did you poison me? I'm calling the cops, you goddamn psycho!"

"What? No! Wait!" The guy waved his arms, jumping up and down as if that would make Jensen change his mind. "I didn't poison you! I just.. did a little spell." He looked crestfallen. "It was supposed to turn our love into a fairytale. You know, like Rapunzel."

Jensen glared down at him. "For your information, I'm not a fucking princess! And I'm not gonna let you climb up using my goddamn hair! Are you insane!?! If I was going to let you up there's a perfectly good elevator right inside!"

"Oh." The guy seemed a bit at loss. "That's not very romantic though."

"Romantic?" Jensen said incredulous. "Have you actually read Rapunzel? The prince gets his eyes pierced by thorns. Blind as a frigging bat, is that what you want?"

"Uhm, no." The guy stood there awkward, face red and eyes shifty. "Sorry."

"Sorry?" Jensen yelled. "I have like thirty feet of hair attached to my head! Do you have any idea how heavy hair is? I have a headache the size of frigging Texas!"

"Look," the guy said, licking his lips nervously. "I can reverse it. The spell, I mean. I just need to... uhm..." He paused, looking even more awkward.

"WHAT!?!" growled Jensen, making the guy jump back in fear.

"Kiss you?" Jensen's eyes widened but before he had time to make up a whole new language of insults the guy quickly explained, "It was supposed to be romantic! True love's first kiss breaks the spell!"

"True love!?!" Jensen sputtered. "You made me pee on my hair! I'm gonna go bald from all the pulling of this stupid hair's weight! Right now I hate you more than any other person on the planet!!" He groaned, hiding his face in his hands. "Oh god, I'm gonna be like this for the rest of my life!!" Glaring down at the young man who seemed rather crushed by his words he growled, "What on earth made you think I might love you?"

The man shifted awkwardly from one foot to another, looking at everything but Jensen. "Well," he finally said, face deep dark red, "I heard you like them big." And then he dropped his pants.

Jensen stared. Then he stared some more. Then he cleared his throat and said, "Third buzzer on the right. Hope you brought condoms."

 

Three hours later Jensen had discovered that the stranger's name was Jared, that Jared was even bigger up close and that even if it might not be true love at first fuck he was willing to put up with having thirty feet of hair getting in the way while they worked towards breaking the spell. Even if it was going to be a bitch to wash all that come out.

fin


End file.
